headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
John Connor
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Film charactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = John Reese Terminator: Pilot John Baum Terminator: Gnothi Seauton | continuity = Terminator | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Los Angeles, California | known relatives = Sarah Connor Mother, deceased. Kyle Reese Father, deceased. Derek Reese Uncle, deceased. Kate Brewster Wife, alive. Robert Brewster Father-in-law; deceased. | status = | born = February 28th, 1985 | died = July 4th, 2032 Original timeline only. | 1st appearance = Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991) | final appearance = | actor = Edward Furlong Michael Edwards Nick Stahl Thomas Dekker Christian Bale Jason Clarke }} John Connor is a fictional freedom fighter and the main character of the Terminator multimedia franchise. Although he was only referenced in the initial film, Terminator in 1984, his existence proves to be the driving force of the movie, as well as its various sequels and spin-off projects. When first presented, John Connor is shown as a child played by actor Edward Furlong in his first movie role. Actor Michael Edwards played an older John Connor in the future scenes from Terminator 2: Judgment Day. In the 2003 sequel, Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines, actor Nick Stahl portrays a 19-year-old John Connor. Connor was also one of the main characters in the 2008-2009 television spin-off series, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, where he was played actor Thomas Dekker. Although the series chronologically takes place after the events of Terminator 3, the character of John Connor is actually younger by way of time traveling from an earlier year. In 2009's Terminator: Salvation, actor Christian Bale plays the role of the adult John Connor and gives audiences the first comprehensive view of John's life in the future. Another sequel, Terminator: Genisys presents Australian actor Jason Clarke in the role of John Connor. Overview John Connor is the destined savior of humanity, born to form a resistance and lead an army againt the "machines" - cybernetic assassins called Terminators. When the futuristic artificial intelligence known as Skynet attempts to secure a victory in the future by altering history, the John Connor of the year 2032 sends his friend and fellow soldier Kyle Reese back in time to save the life of his mother, Sarah Connor, thus insuring his own existence. The Sarah Connor Chronicles In 1999, fifteen-year-old John Connor was living with his mother at the home of a man named Charley Dixon, whom Sarah had been having relationship with. However, a horrific nightmare prompted Sarah to pull up stakes and John and she left. They relocated to a house in Red Valley, New Mexico and she enrolled John in school at Crest View High School. It was there that John met Cameron Phillips. He didn't realize at first that Cameron was a Terminator sent back in time by his future self to protect him. A T-888 Terminator assumed the guise of a man named Cromartie and came to Crest View posing as a substitute teacher. As soon as Cromartie determined which student was John Connor, eh attempted to kill him. Cameron was forced to reveal herself to defend John and they managed to escape from the school as Cromartie tried to kill them. Notes & Trivia * * Clips of Edward Furlong's John Connor from Terminator 2: Judgment Day was used in the 1996 theme park ride film, T2 3-D: Battle Across Time ''. * John Connor has also appeared in several comic book adaptations of the ''Terminator franchise such as Aliens vs. Predator vs. Terminator, T2: Cybernetic Dawn, Terminator: Salvation: The Final Battle and Terminator: The Dark Years. * One of the aliases that John Connor has used over the years is John Reese. Reese is the surname of Kyle Reese, John's biological father. * John hates cowboy boots. Terminator: Pilot Appearances Incomplete # Terminator: Samson & Delilah Related categories * John Connor images * John Connor appearances See also External Links * * John Connor at Wikipedia * * John Connor at the Terminator Wiki * References ---- Category:Terminator, The/Characters Category:Terminator 2: Judgment Day/Characters Category:Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003)/Characters Category:Terminator: Salvation (2009)/Characters Category:1985/Character births Category:2032/Character deaths Category:Students Category:Military personnel